defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Manaspark (Family)
The Manaspark Family of Gnomes Early History Like all of Azeroth’s gnomes, the first Manasparks were created by the Titans as mechagnomes to help construct and order the planet (the gnomes did not recognise themselves as belonging to the family at this point in time). In particular, they were one of the mechagnome groups tasked with maintaining the Titan prison-citadel of Ulduar, performing repairs on the buildings and making sure that the Old God Yogg-Saron remained imprisoned. They performed their masters’ orders almost mindlessly until Ulduar’s prisoner inflicted the Curse of Flesh on most of the Titans’ creations, of course including the mechagnome population. Cursed with mortality and exiled by the remaining pure Titan creations, a small band of like-minded pink-haired gnomes banded together to travel the icy wastelands of Northrend. After months searching for the ideal place to call home, the remaining survivors of the initial group settled in a south-eastern coastal area within what would now be known as the Dragonblight. The Family’s Founding The group settled peacefully in their new home, building a settlement crude to Gnomish standards. They survived by simple means: fishing, farming and gathering whatever they required. After living simply in a tribal fashion, some of the gnomes discovered an arcane presence under their village – fate had dictated that these individuals had settled right on top of one of the strongest points of Azeroth’s ley line network. The gnomes learnt to master these powers, using magic to perform an innumerable amount of tasks previously thought impossible. They were far from ambitious with their use of arcane magic, too worried about their own safety to work wonders on a scale of the Highborne’s masterpieces. But it was a start. One of the first spells the gnomes were able to master was creating a simple spark to light a fire; this, of course, led to the group adopting “Manaspark” as a family title. The Great Sundering Ten thousand years before the present day, the Highborne’s misuse of the Well of Eternity resulted in an implosion that shattered the super-continent of Azeroth completely. This, of course, included Northrend, along with the town that the Manasparks had thrived in for thousands of years. With their home destroyed and most of their fellow Manasparks killed in the Sundering, the remaining survivors left to find a new place to settle. This urge to travel led them across the world and through the perilous Maelstrom, eventually to settle in the lands soon to be named Quel’Thalas by the exiled Highborne who would arrive a short time after. Relations with the High Elves The Manaspark gnomes remained a reclusive people, seldom venturing from their own small corner of the land. Similarly, most high elves payed little heed to them; in fact, many were simply unaware of their remote village in what would be known today as the Ghostlands. Most elves who did come across a Manaspark would simply dismiss it as a mere pest, though a select few noted their ability in arcane magic and made it their mission to teach them in the way of the mage. Here, their ability almost rivalled that of the High Elves themselves – it is speculated that a small amount of Manaspark gnomes declared themselves superior, abandoning their past and declaring themselves Manastorm. To this day, there is clear rivalry and animosity between the two families, whether or not the Manasparks’ tale is to be believed. This supposed split left the numbers of Manasparks even fewer, reduced to perhaps a number in the small hundreds. The remnants forsook their home to join the population of Silvermoon, much to many of the High Elves’ disapproval. Despite this, King Anasterian Sunstrider tolerated their presence, until he had them ordered to travel to the human nation of Strom. Manasparks and the first human mages Sent as a minority within a group mostly made up of High Elven arcanists, the Manasparks, now near equals to the High Elves as a result of being allowed to attend Silvermoon’s magisterial colleges, visited Strom in an effort to train the first human mages. While the elves left, the gnome group remained as ordered by the High Elven king; while they were officially sent to monitor the humans’ progress, it is likely they were sent away permanently due to how intolerable most elves found them. Once again, they settled as a minority, this time amongst humans. Manasparks and the Tirisfalen Manaspark gnomes were present at the very founding of the Council of Tirisfal, though have never held particular power. Amongst various other humans and high elves, Edrilladrin Manaspark VII led the majority of the family to the Tirisfal Glades, upon the order of those in the Council. The particularly small minority of gnomes that stayed behind mostly abandoned the Manaspark family name altogether. Those who continued to keep the name and not travel to Tirisfal were generally branded "false" Manasparks, and were deemed unworthy of a place in the family. Those who did follow remained in Tirisfal until the city-state of Lordaeron grew to the size it did, upon which the majority returned to Dalaran, still ready to serve the Tirisfalen whenever required. They were present at the creation of the Guardian, upon which Edthallien Manaspark IX gave an amount of his power to Alodi. When Aegwynn refused to return her powers to the Council, the Manaspark family was once again divided in opinion, with a slight majority leaning towards allowing her son to take the mantle of Guardian. Once again, the family split due to disagreements, with the ones supporting Aegwynn generally regarded as "true" Manasparks. Manasparks and Medivh To be continued... This will be continued up to present-day events, involving Edwin and other important named Manasparks. Criticism of any type is accepted - please correct me if you notice any lore mistakes, or think that too many important events in the game's lore are centred around the Manasparks.